Dos fechas señaladas
by Tenshiko-KuTe
Summary: UA. Two-shots escritos para los cumpleaños de Toushiro y Hinata. Son amigos, se conocen desde pequeños, él está enamorado de ella pero ¿ella le corresponderá?, sus cumpleaños serán dias importantes para ellos. No apto para diabeticos.
1. 20 de Diciembre

**_Disclaimer_**_: Toushiro__ Hitsugaya y Hinata Hyuuga no son personajes míos, pertenecen a Tite Kubo y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente._

_**Universo Alterno**__. No hay ninjas, ni shinigamis, solo son unos chicos corrientes, tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de pensar que los he sacado de lo que la gente considera "normal" en ellos._

_Llegan los cumpleaños de Hinata y Toushiro__ y me dispuse a hacer un one-shot para cada uno pero, al hacerlo me encontré con la disyuntiva de buscarles una pareja que no fuera muy común o crearles un OC, de pronto la idea de ponerles a los dos juntos apareció y me pareció curiosa y original. Eso si, yo siempre soy muy cursi pero con esta historia creo haberme superado a mi misma._

* * *

**20 de Diciembre**

Toushiro caminaba hacia la casa de su amiga, compañera y vecina, se paró frente a la puerta y tocó el timbre esperando que acudieran a abrir.

No tardó en abrirse la puerta. Una chica de unos 12 años le sonrió.

- Buenos días Toushiro, Hinata ya sale ¿Dónde vais?

- Buenos días Hanabi. Voy a acompañarla al centro comercial, tiene que comprar un regalo.

- Ah si, lo del amigo invisible.

- Ya estoy aquí - dijo Hinata - Hola Toushiro.

- Hola Hinata ¿Nos vamos ya?

- Si, hasta luego Hanabi. Venga, vamos.

Caminaron en silencio por las calles nevadas, el viento era frío y parecía cortar la piel. Toushiro miró las manos de Hinata, no se había puesto guantes para protegerlas y la chica las frotaba continuamente entre si tratando de que entraran en calor, se las veía enrojecidas por el frío. Durante unos momentos se lamentó de no haber cogido tampoco sus guantes, si lo hubiera hecho podría habérselos ofrecido a ella… pero él llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo y no las tenía demasiado frías, también pensó en coger una de las manos de la chica y meterla en su bolsillo, así al menos tendría una caliente… no, mejor no, Hinata era muy tímida, seguro que la hacia pasar un mal rato.

Conocía a Hinata prácticamente de toda la vida. Su familia vivía al lado de la suya. La primera vez que la vio tenían casi 4 años, era un día de invierno, como el de hoy, nevado y frío, él salía de su casa cogido de la mano de su madre, una familia nueva estaba haciendo su mudanza a la casa de al lado, su madre les llevaba algo de comida como gesto de bienvenida. Una preciosa niña se escondía asustada entre las piernas de su padre, nada mas verla, Toushiro se sintió como fascinado por ella, era la niña más bonita que había visto nunca y tenía unos ojos grandes que le recordaban los copos de nieve al caer.

Mientras su madre hablaba con el padre de Hinata él no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuando por fin terminaron, aquel señor entró en la casa con la niña tan pegada a una de sus piernas que casi no le dejaba andar. Toushiro tiró de la mano de su madre.

- Era una niña muy bonita - le dijo cuando ésta le miró.

- ¿Te ha gustado la vecinita nueva? Espero que te portes bien con ella y seáis buenos amigos.

- Si mamá, lo seré, seré muy bueno y seré su amigo.

Y lo fueron. Iban al colegio juntos, jugaban juntos, crecieron juntos… al igual que creció su amistad, sus confidencias y algo distinto dentro de Toushiro.

Con el tiempo la amistad que sentía por Hinata fue convirtiéndose en algo más, al principio no sabía discernirlo, era un gran aprecio, era cariño, eran celos de verla al lado de otros chicos, eran deseos de tenerla cerca y protegerla, acariciar su suave piel, añorarla cuando no estaba a su lado, desear verla y escuchar su voz… se sentía tremendamente confundido y tardó en darse cuenta de que lo que sentía era lo que otros suelen llamar amor ¿Pero sentiría ella lo mismo? ¿Y cómo podría hacérselo entender? ¿Se atrevería a decírselo? Para Toushiro era tan importante su amistad con Hinata que temía que sus sentimientos pudieran estropearla ¿Y si ella ya no podía verle de la misma forma? ¿Y si su confianza se veía mermada? No, no podía permitir que eso pasase, por eso callaba, guardaba dentro de él sus sentimientos y callaba… era preferible callar y seguir siendo al menos, su amigo.

Llegaron al centro comercial y estuvieron viendo algunas tiendas. No es que a Toushiro le agradase mucho ver escaparates, pero estaba con ella y eso si le gustaba, por ella haría lo que fuera.

- ¡Ya se lo que voy a comprar! - dijo de pronto la chica alegremente.

- ¿Si? ¿Ya lo has decidido?

- Si, voy a comprar una bufanda ¿te parece bien?

- Genial, me parece genial.

- Espérame aquí, en ese banco, no tardo en venir.

- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

- No, no… no voy a tardar.

Se sentó a esperarla, no tardó en regresar con una bolsa roja en las manos, sonriendo feliz. Y como ya habían hecho lo que habían ido a hacer se dirigieron a las puertas de salida. Justo antes de salir, Hinata se paró.

- Espera un momento, Toushiro.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

Toushiro sonrió amablemente.

- Siempre te acuerdas, ni un año te has olvidado.

- De pequeños, cuando íbamos a primaria, lo celebrábamos siempre juntos con los demás niños ¿te acuerdas?

- Si, nuestros cumpleaños están muy cercanos, nuestros padres se ahorraban una fiesta… era muy divertido.

- Toma - sacó un paquete de la bolsa - He visto que no tenías, espero que te gusten.

Toushiro cogió el paquete.

- No se que decir, no tenías que haberte molestado.

- Tonto, anda, ábrelo, los necesitas.

Toushiro abrió el paquete… un par de manoplas azules era lo que escondía.

- Vaya, son fantásticas.

- ¿De veras te gustan?

- De verdad…. Gracias Hinata.

- ¡Que bien! Póntelas, hace frío.

Toushiro sonrió, se colocó una de ellas pero la otra la puso en la mano de Hinata.

- Así está mejor, tú tampoco has traído guantes.

- Pe… pero… esto es un poco tonto.

- No, si te cojo esta mano - y uniendo la acción a la palabra cogió con su mano desnuda la de Hinata y la metió dentro de su bolsillo - ¿Ves? Así tendremos los dos las manos calentitas.

Ambos evitaban mirarse a los ojos, un ligero tono carmín teñía sus mejillas. En silencio salieron a la calle.

Volvían a caminar en silencio, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, con las manos juntas dentro del bolsillo de Toushiro, sin mirarse, sin decir una sola palabra, reanudaban el camino a sus casas.

- ¡Señor, señor! - gritaron de pronto unos niños interrumpiéndoles el paso - ¡Cómprenos un poco de muérdago!

- ¡Va, si cómprenos! ¡Siempre es bueno tener unas hojas de muérdago! - dijo uno de ellos sonriendo abiertamente.

Toushiro frunció el ceño.

- ¿Para que iba a querer unas hojas de muérdago?

- ¡Vamos, compre! Es que necesitamos un poco de dinero para comprar unos dulces… venga… dénos lo que quiera.

- No estamos haciendo nada malo… solo queremos unos bollos… venga, si no tiene cara de tacaño…

- Cómpraselas Toushiro - habló Hinata - Son muy graciosos.

Toushiro suspiró y soltó la mano de Hinata para sacarla del bolsillo y buscar su cartera, rebuscó algo de suelto, no demasiado.

- Tomad, no pienso daros más.

- ¡Bien! Tenga… - le ofreció una ramita con unas cuántas hojas de muérdago.

- ¿Y ahora que hago con esto? - refunfuñó mirando aquello.

- ¿Es que no sabe? - uno de ellos se lo arrebató de las manos y se subió a un banco que tenían al lado, alzando la mano y colocando el muérdago sobre la cabeza de Hinata - ¿Ve? Esta sobre ella, ahora tiene que besarla.

Toushiro y Hinata les miraron algo avergonzados.

- Venga ¿es que no sabe la tradición? Tiene que besarla.

- Desde luego - gruñía uno de ellos - Si es que en cuanto creces te vuelves estúpido, vamos, la chica se va a aburrir de esperar.

- No… - comenzó a decir Hinata terriblemente apurada - Si no… no…

Hinata miró a Toushiro con sus grandes ojos, la nieve comenzaba a caer de nuevo y Toushiro dejándose llevar y sin saber porqué aproximó su cara a la de su amiga, el rostro de Hinata estaba rojo como un tomate pero también sin saber porqué no era capaz de retirarse… cerró los ojos justo en el momento en que los labios suaves y cálidos de Toushiro se posaban en los suyos.

Fue algo suave y rápido. Casi no tuvieron tiempo de asimilar lo que había pasado. Se miraban sin saber que decirse mientras los niños gritaban y se marchaban a buscar nuevos compradores para su muérdago. Toushiro volvió a coger la mano de Hinata y la metió otra vez en el bolsillo.

Reanudaron el camino, en silencio de nuevo pero con el corazón acelerado… Realmente para Toushiro aquel cumpleaños estaba resultando el mejor de su vida.

_¡Feliz cumpleaños Toushiro__!_

* * *

_Aunque me gustan las parejas "clásicas" se que ya hay muchas historias y yo siempre busco algo distinto. Quizás como personajes queden raro juntos pero como un chico y una chica resultan muy monos._

_Dentro de poco subiré la parte dedicada a Hinata._

_Espero que os haya echo al menos sonreír._


	2. 27 de Diciembre

_Ahora le toca el turno a Hinata, así que os dejo la segunda parte del two-shot. Espero que os guste._

* * *

**27 de Diciembre**

Era el día del cumpleaños de Hinata.

Había pasado toda la mañana nerviosa. tenia esos nervios que se agarran al estómago, no te dejan comer y te producen unos molestos y dolorosos calambres. Todo por culpa de una conversación que tuvo el día anterior con Toushiro.

_"- Mañana, después de comer, estaré en el parquecito esperándote - le había dicho._

_- Pe... pero... si nos veremos en mi cumpleaños.._

_- Solo será un momento, por favor, quiero decirte algo._

_- ¿No me lo puedes decir ahora?_

_- No... ¿irás o no?_

_- Bu... bueno supongo que no habrá problema.._

_- Estupendo. Te estaré esperando ¿eh?"_

Apenas había comido, era imposible, aquellos malditos nervios se lo impedían. Sabía que algo iba a pasar, lo presentía, era una sensación que nacía desde dentro de ella, no sabía explicar de que manera o como, pero lo sabía, lo notaba, algo estaba a punto de suceder. Sentada a la mesa, mientras los demás hablaban de cosas en general, ella no podía dejar de pensar en Toushiro, en su gran amigo, quizás el mejor que tenía.

Le conocía desde que eran muy niños. Recordaba su primer día en la escuela, lo asustaba que estaba, a penas si se atrevía a levantar la vista, todo le aterraba y lo peor fue salir al patio, entonces si que se asustó, los niños corrían gritando y riendo y pasaban cerca de ella, incluso la empujaban sin darse cuenta y ella estaba allí, sola, quieta, sin atreverse a acercarse a esos niños desconocidos para ella. Y entre todos esos niños estaba él, el niño de grandes ojos verdes que la miraba fijamente, casi embobado. De pronto aquel niño se acercó con paso decidido y gesto huraño en su cara hacia ella, Hinata se asustó ¿que pasaría? ¿habría hecho algo malo?

- Ven conmigo - dijo mientras la cogía de la mano, Hinata, asustada, se negó a moverse - Aquí te van a dar un empujón o peor con la pelota, estás en medio del campo, ven, vamos allí.

La pequeña Hinata miró a su alrededor, era cierto, estaba en la mitad de lo que parecía su campo de juegos y el lugar que señalaba el niño resultaba mucho más seguro para su integridad física, así que, tímidamente le siguió. Desde aquel día no se habían separado. Hinata recordaba cuando, en invierno, al llegar la hora del recreo Toushiro se acercaba a ella con su abrigo y su bufanda y se los ponía encima.

"_- Venga, vamos a jugar – le decía"_

Siempre estaba allí, siempre había estado a su lado, si lo pensaba con detenimiento llegaba a la conclusión de que prácticamente en todos los momentos importantes de su vida Toushiro estaba con ella. Y ella se había acostumbrado a que así fuera, por lo menos era lo que se decía a si misma cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba pensando en él. Últimamente pensaba demasiado en él ¿Por qué sería? ¿sería porque eran amigos muy cercanos? ¿o quizás porque estaba empezando a pensar en él de otra manera? ¿pudiera ser que su amistad se estuviese transformando en otro tipo de sentimiento?

Terminó la comida. Algo asustada, puso una excusa cualquiera para poder salir sin que su familia se extrañase demasiado y se dirigió al parquecito donde le había dicho Toushiro que acudiese. No había nadie, quizás es que era demasiado pronto todavía. Se sentó en uno de los columpios que allí había, con los pies apoyados en la tierra, comenzó a balancearse débilmente mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

Esperó. Hacía mucho frío, el aire estaba helado y parecía golpear la cara de Hinata casi de forma insolente, haciendo que las lágrimas llenasen sus ojos y resbalasen por sus mejillas sin poder controlarlas. Mientras se las secaba, Hinata reflexionaba que si alguien la viese en esos momentos pensaría que estaba llorando, allí, sola, sentada en un columpio en aquel vacío parque.

Miró el reloj, llevaba ya mucho tiempo esperando... si que tardaba Toushiro, que extraño, él no es de las personas que suelen llegar tarde a las citas, quizás le había surgido algún problema... ¿que hacía? tenía mucho frío ¿continuaba esperando?... Mejor se marchaba, esto era demasiado tardar, ya le preguntaría a Toushiro que quería decirle cuando le viese. Se levantó.

- ¿Ya te marchas? - oyó a su espalda.

Se giró bruscamente, allí estaba, de pie frente a ella, con su gesto serio y grave.

- Es que tardabas mucho.

- Llevo un rato aquí ¿no te habías dado cuenta?

- ¿Y por qué no has dicho nada?

Toushiro suspiró.

- Estaba observándote.

- Bu... bueno ¿y qué querías decirme?

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos en ese banco - Toushiro no podía negar que también estaba nervioso, por esa razón se había quedado mirándola sin atreverse a decir nada - Verás Hinata, yo creo que tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué?

- De nosotros, creo que hay algo que tenemos que aclarar de una vez por todas.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Hinata sintió de pronto como el calor crecía dentro de ella, ya no tenía frío, al contrario, empezaba a sofocarse.

- Yo... esto...

- A lo que siento por ti - el chico bajó sus verdes ojos hacia el suelo - Hinata, es algo innegable, es absurdo que lo oculte por más tiempo, yo... estoy enamorado de ti.

Hinata se quedó petrificada, el corazón comenzó a latirle de una forma acelerada, casi dolorosa.

- No hace falta que me digas nada - continuó el chico - Es algo que necesitaba decirte. Se que ahora será difícil para ti continuar como si no hubiese pasado nada per...

- No - le cortó la chica sin atreverse a mirarle - Está bien. Es algo que teníamos que haber hablado hace tiempo.

- ¿Ya te habías dado cuenta?

- Me había dado cuenta de que siento algo por tí, no sé lo que es pero...

Toushiro se quitó las manoplas y puso sus manos en ambas mejillas de la chica, obligándola a mirarle.

- Hinata ¿quieres decir que sientes lo mismo que yo?

- Pues yo... esta situación es algo... difícil.

- No Hinata, no lo es, yo te quiero... hace mucho tiempo que te quiero.

- Toushiro es que yo... entre nosotros todo estaba bien y tengo miedo de que ahora...

Hinata desvió la mirada, ahora si que tenía calor y estaba segura de que su rostro se encontraba rojo de vergüenza. Toushiro separó las manos de sus mejillas y metió una dentro de un bolsillo sacando una pequeña cajita.

- Hinata, me gustaría mucho que aceptaras esto, es algo más que un simple regalo de cumpleaños.

- Pero...

- Por favor, ábrelo y contéstame.

Temblorosa Hinata cogió la cajita que le ofrecía y la abrió. Dentro había un anillo dorado, muy sencillo, con una pequeña flor en cuyo centro brillaba una piedrecita.

- No es un diamante de verdad, mi presupuesto no daba para tanto.

- Es... precioso - dijo emocionada la chica.

- ¿No te lo vas a poner?

- No - negó con la cabeza - Pónmelo tú - añadió quitándose su guante y exteniéndo su mano hacia Toushiro.

Nervioso, Toushiro sacó el anillo de la caja y lentamente lo colocó en el dedo anular de Hinata.

- Hinata ¿esto significa que quieres salir conmigo?

El frío volvía a hacer que los ojos de Hinata se llenasen de lágrimas, ahora seguro que Toushiro pensaría que lloraba de emoción. Miró por encima de su cabeza, estaban sentados bajo un árbol decorado con adornos de Navidad, sonrió.

- Mira arriba.

Toushiro así lo hizo, justo encima de sus cabezas colgaba unas hojas de muérdago, alguien debía haberlo colocado muy estratégicamente.

- Esto significa que ahora debo besarte.

- Ajá.

Tímidamente se acercaron el uno al otro. Ya no sentían el frío. Estaba claro que aquellas Navidades estaban siendo las más especiales de su vida.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata!

* * *

_Y hasta aquí mi pequeña idea para homenajear a estos dos personajes, pareja imposible desde luego pero que quedan muy monos._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
